wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paths: Part 1
Paths: Part 1 is the ninth episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the ninth episode overall. Synopsis Kai searches for a way to stop McCullough without sacrificing any of his friends. Uncle Six and Zan clash over control of the Triad. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In Croatia at 3:13 AM, a woman name Miss Jones is playing poker against the Duke for an artifact that acts as a guidepost to the afterlife. The Duke wins, but Miss Jones uses her Water Wu abilities to fill The Duke's throat with water, drowning him. She steals the artifact, and promptly leaves. In San Francisco Zan orders a meeting with Uncle Six for a renegotiation: Kai must give McCullough the Earth Wu Xing, and in exchange Jenny, Christine, and Tommy will be freed. Uncle Six agrees but warns Zan that the Triad are only loyal to her because she is a servant of Alec McCullough. Before leaving, Zan tells Uncle Six that if she sees him again she will kill him. Lu Xin wants to save their friends, and tells Kai to do what McCullough wants. McCullough calls Kai and after hearing Kai slaying James Baxter (The Earth Wu Warlord), McCullough wants Kai to bring the wu xing to him. Kai replies no, and hangs up on McCullough, and is transported to The Path to meet Kun Zi. Kai recognizes Kun Zi as the face he wears when he fights people. Kai asks where Ying Ying is, and Kun Zi explains that Ying Ying is in Kai's past, he must face the future. Kun Zi starts telling Kai that McCullough plans to rule the world but Kai responds that McCullough actually wants to reunite with his family, and asks if this is possible. Kun Zi replies it is possible, but only the Wu Assassin can occupy The Path freely, as any foreigner (Wu Warlord, or any human) enters the Path, it would disrupt the flow of the Dao which will damage time, space, and reality. Kai is pulled back to the real world, where Lu Xin calls him out on his response. Kai tells Lu Xin that the only important thing is to kill McCullough, and asks Uncle Six if he can rally his Triad men once more. While driving to where McCullough could be, Lu Xin tells Kai that although he is not the Wu Assassin, he will call Kai on his mistakes, and Kai thanks Lu Xin for sparing Uncle Six. McCullough meets with Jenny and tries to break her spirit by replaying the conversation Kai had with McCullough earlier, and tells her that Kai does not care for her. Miss Jones meets with McCullough to give him the artifact, and asks him where Gideon is. Tommy wakes up to see Gideon (in Christine's body) toying with him by putting a metal needle near his eye. In Christine's subconscious, she overpowers Gideon temporarily and tells Kai that its actually her and gives him her location: an abandoned timber mill in West Oakland. Miss Jones finds Christine and kisses her (thinking its her boyfriend Gideon inhabiting Christine's body) Uncle Six finds his Triad members under control of Zan, and gets ready to fight Zan but Zan shoots him in the leg, crippling him. Kai and Lu Xin Lee find the abandoned mill, and kills many henchmen using their martial arts. Before being overwhelmed, Jenny kills the rest with her Fire Wu Xing powers (one of the henchmen tried to move her) and meets up with Kai and Lu Xin. Kai is horrified that Jenny has the Fire Wu Xing, but Jenny tells Kai its the only way, and the reason why McCullough is not here is because he moved someplace else and she gives Kai an address: if Kai doesn't come to the address with the Earth Wu Xing, he will kill Tommy. Kai and Lu Xin go home and notice Uncle Six is not there. Kai gets a call from Zan, who video records herself shooting Uncle Six in the head, horrifying Kai and Lu Xin. The next morning, McCullough puts the artifact in another stone that has similar markings, completing the puzzle (which causes the stone to glow red). Gideon overpowers Christine in her body, and Jenny sees Tommy bleeding out, and comforts him. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Summer Glau as Miss Jones *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi *Travis Caldwell as Gideon Co-Starring *Serge Houde as The Duke Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes